


Time's up

by heiyumantou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyumantou/pseuds/heiyumantou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>前三季世界观，感谢七月的Beta和建议~么么哒~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time's up

Title：Time’s up  
Author：馒头君  
Pairings：Sam/ Dean  
Rating：清，怎么这么清。  
Summary：圈圈生日快乐，请相信我这是HE。苦情（七月说咧！），渣，前三季世界观，感谢七月的Beta和建议~么么哒~

Sam一岁时，Dean五岁。  
那时候Dean最多的时间是抱着Sam坐在Impala的后座上，瞪大圆圆的绿眼睛看着窗外不停后退的风景。Sam的小手小脚在他怀里不安分地乱动，挥来挥去的指甲抓破了Dean同样稚嫩的脸蛋，但Dean从来没抱怨过什么。  
那是他的弟弟呀，哥哥生来就是为了保护弟弟的，爸爸说过伤痕是男子汉的象征，Dean希望成为和爸爸一样的男子汉。  
John常常一路也不会回头看他们一眼，因为他知道Dean不会让他的弟弟掉下车座，也不会让任何危险的事情降临在小Sammy身上。他是个小小的守护者，坚定地守护着他的弟弟。  
Sam含糊地说了第一句话，是一声拉长得无比软糯奶声奶气的 “Deeeee”，John抬眼看了看后视镜，正看到Dean捧着Sam肉乎乎的小脸，在额头上吧嗒亲了一口，Sam咯咯地笑个不停。

Sam六岁时，Dean十岁。  
他看着爸爸冲进来用铁弹击退了试图吸走Sam生命的怪物，恐惧让十岁的男孩躲到了门后，手里的枪似乎有千斤重，重到他举不起来。John惊魂未定地抱住Sam看了躲在门后的他一眼，那种充满了责怪和愤怒的眼神像一颗钉子钉入他的心脏，让他疯狂地责备自己，为什么要离开Sam去打游戏，为什么不听爸爸的命令，为什么让Sam遇到危险，这是他的失职，他的错。  
如果爸爸没有及时赶回来，那么……他不敢想下去，眼眶一阵阵发酸，但自己又没有哭的资格。  
从那以后他再也不允许自己打电动，不允许自己违抗爸爸，爸爸那个眼神深深刻在他的脑中，如同烙印无法抹去。

Sam十岁时，Dean十四岁。  
圣诞节前爸爸说会回来陪他们，然而直到深夜简陋的汽车旅馆里也只有他们兄弟二人。Sam问了不知道多少次爸爸什么时候回来，每次Dean都扯谎说快了快了，而每次他都因为门外的动静而屏住呼吸等待门被推开，再从期待到失望。  
他失望不要紧，但他不想让Sam失望。  
Sam在等待爸爸的过程中窝在沙发里睡着，他偷偷跑了出去，用爸爸教的方式撬开了一户人家的门锁，拿走了圣诞树下一个包装精致的礼物。虽然被那户人家养的狗追了好远还摔了几个跟头，虽然礼物打开后还是被Sam揭穿了真相，但当Sam把那个小小的护身符送给他时，他的心里像是塞满了棉絮，柔软而且温暖。  
“谢谢你，兄弟，真是……棒极了。”他的手指抚摸了好几下那个黄铜做的小东西，“我很喜欢。”  
Sam弯了弯唇角露出个有点不好意思的笑，装作不在意地摇了摇头将脸扭开，视线却一直瞥向一脸兴奋的他。  
那一晚没有父亲的陪伴，不过关掉床头灯后很久都不愿和他亲近的Sam主动靠了过来，细瘦的小胳膊从背后抱住了他。他手里攥着护身符，背靠着Sam的胸膛进入甜美安逸的梦乡——  
梦中有Sam，有爸爸，还有妈妈，他们围坐在一棵很大很漂亮的圣诞树下拆开给彼此的礼物，窗外雪花纷飞着扑打窗棂，美得像是天堂。

Dean二十二岁时，Sam十八岁。  
他们并肩走在漆黑一片的小路上，唯一的光亮就是Dean手里的电筒，纤细惨白的光柱像是要被黑暗吞没。路的尽头是亮着灯的车站，暖黄色的灯光投在等在那里的巴士上，竟让他感到有些不真实。  
“你去吧。”临近车站时他听见Dean哑着嗓子说，“我就送你到这了。”  
“Dean……”  
Dean抬起眼睛，深深地看了他一眼，像是要把他的样子铭刻在灵魂深处。  
“自己照顾好自己，Sammy。”  
说完Dean转身要走回那片黑暗，他突然看得一阵窒息地难过，下意识抓住Dean的胳膊。  
“Dean，等等。”  
Dean没有回头，被坚硬的皮革覆盖着的肩膀微微颤动，看上去坚不可摧又几近崩溃。就像威武恢弘的沙堡，碰一下就破碎着坍塌。  
“跟我一起走吧。”他终于吐露出埋藏在内心已久的想法，“别活在John的阴影和操控之下，别变得那么可悲。”  
听了Sam的话后Dean转过了身，愣愣地看了一会儿Sam，随即开始捧腹大笑，像听到了最好笑的笑话，连眼泪都笑了出来。最后那个笑容由激烈逐渐归于平静，带着狩猎时留下的淤青的嘴角极慢极慢地抹平，紧绷成一条随时可能断掉的线。  
“我不能。”Dean努力地想露出他招牌式玩世不恭的笑容，但这个面具在Sam面前支离破碎，碎片扎在心口，硬生生地疼。  
“为什么不能？！”Sam突然激动了起来，“你是个成年人，对你自己负点责任！难道你要被John摆布一辈子吗？”  
“这叫做个孝顺的儿子，他只有我们两个亲人，总得有一个陪着他吧？”Dean咬着牙，拳头紧捏着垂在身体两侧，“如果你想走，那……就走吧，我留不住你。”  
你怎么就不明白。  
他们同时赌气似的转身，同时在心中默念。  
你怎么就不懂，只要你肯回头或者再多说一句，我就立刻放下一切与你一起。  
可是他们没有。  
Sam隔着巴士的窗户看到了那条他们来时的小路，一个由手电筒照出的小白点孤单地在黑暗中缓慢移动，他知道那是Dean，他让Dean一个人孤零零地回去了。  
白点越来越微弱越来越渺小，直到被夜色全部吞没。  
手机在这个时候响了起来，他把听筒放在耳边，是斯坦福那边的学长打来的。他聊着聊着边忘记了Dean，取而代之的是对于崭新生活的憧憬。  
等他再次看向窗外时发现下雨了，豆大的雨点被风卷着砸在车窗上发出噼里啪啦的响声，而窗外的天空一片浑浊的昏黄，路边的荒原是纯粹的黑，空无一物。  
翅膀扑打掌心的声音，是最悲伤的离时歌。

Dean二十六岁时，Sam二十二岁。  
他忘不了再次见到Dean时的情景。那是在他之后的人生中不断在眼前重现的一幕，Dean的眼中闪着狡黠的光，脸上是坏坏的笑，而在更深处，更深地埋藏着的是想念沉淀成的欣喜。  
但最后他们由于从未预料过的原因重新踏上了并肩战斗的路。失去Jessica后的懊悔和心痛太过沉重，他昏昏沉沉地坐进Impala，Dean关切地看着他，但是什么都没说，直接踩下了油门，引擎发出怒吼般的轰鸣。  
接下来的许多天，疲惫而且悲伤的他都明显感觉到了Dean的异常。  
看似漫不经心，实则又小心翼翼。  
他很累，Dean也不轻松，但什么都没有表现出来。他们像是两棵风暴中的幼树，被急风骤雨刮得堪堪折断，却又都倔强地不肯先弯曲。  
直到Dean说出那句话。  
“我，你，爸爸，我希望我们能重新在一起……重新组成家庭。”  
这是Dean最卑微，最难以实现的愿望。  
但也是他们两个人之间无法跨越的鸿沟。  
他执着地向着光明奔去却又一次次被拉回黑暗，而Dean看着光明却迟疑着不敢上前，最终还是蜷缩在黑暗中，合拢掌心护住最后一点点终将熄灭的萤火，却笑着将那点微弱的光亮当成生命的全部。  
汽车旅馆里两张床离得特别近，Dean睡在另一张床上，他只要伸长胳膊就能把Dean整个人抱在怀里。但他突然觉得Dean离他很远，远得他无法再触碰到他分毫。

Dean二十九岁时，Sam二十五岁。  
Dean其实很任性，很自私，是个不折不扣的混蛋，狠心地丢下了他一个人。  
他抱着Dean尸体痛哭，痛哭过后世界是无比的静默和寂寥。流干了眼泪后他用温水沾湿了毛巾，一点点擦去Dean身体上的血污，把被地狱犬抓的破烂不堪的衣服从Dean身上剥下去，将随着汹涌的血而流出来的内脏塞回去，将骨头的残端推回原位，最后用比平时缝合伤口粗上几倍的缝线将那一道道让人看着心惊胆战的伤口缝起来，像是修补破败的布娃娃。他最后用手阖上了Dean未闭的双眼，轻吻Dean冰冷的额头。  
他没有再流泪。Bobby赶来时抱着他哭得昏天暗地，但他始终像是个游魂一样，目光始终黏在Dean身上，不肯移开。  
“我们要烧了他吗。”  
他听见Bobby这样问。  
“不。”他凝视着Dean蝶翼似的长睫毛被风吹得颤动，像是随时可能飞走的蝴蝶，他的Dean似乎随时可能醒过来。  
“如果有一天他回来了，他会需要个身体。”  
他不能让Dean的身体化为尘埃。至少现在不能。  
他没有给Dean换上笔挺潇洒的西装礼服，他知道Dean穿上正装有多么英俊漂亮，但他也知道Dean并不喜欢那样。于是普普通通的衬衫，牛仔裤，这些便是Dean长眠于地下时全部装束。他想了想，把Dean脖子上的护身符摘了下来，挂在了自己胸前。  
既然它无法保护Dean，那么就当做个纪念吧。  
在第一锹土撒下时他突然意识到Dean拥有的东西时那么少。一辆车，后备箱里的武器，一个护身符，还有，他。  
他想起了七年前的那个雨夜，那个小小的光点独自在黑暗中漂游流离，而他却只能看着，从前看着那光点逐渐消失不见，现在看着泥土逐渐覆盖住棺木整体，一点点填平了墓坑，而他的心却空了。

Dean二十九岁时，Sam四十岁。  
他尝试了一切办法救Dean回来，囚禁折磨每一个他所抓住的恶魔询问Dean的下落。最终的结果是他无法救回Dean，而恶魔们愤怒地派出一群地狱犬追杀他。  
他竭尽全力将最后一只地狱犬的脖子割断，踢开冒着黑血的尸体，艰难地走到墙边，顺着墙壁滑坐下去。  
大量的失血让他意识逐渐模糊，但眼前出现了更多画面，梦一样光怪陆离。  
Dean和他扭打成一团，在把他压在地上时得意洋洋地说“easy tiger”，又在被他一翻身扭转战局后不服气哼哼“从我身上滚下去”。  
Dean瞪大圆圆的绿眼睛惊讶地看着手里的护身符，将它挂在胸前捂在心口，像是得到了最珍贵的宝物。  
绚烂璀璨的烟花在天空中炸裂开划出优美的弧线，像是大簇大簇的花朵燃烧着陨灭。视野被烧灼出极度的明亮平息后是极度的黑暗，有个小小的白点在远处移动，他这次没有任何迟疑和顾虑，用尽全力跑过去，发现Dean摇摇晃晃地走在漆黑的路上，脸上分不清是雨水还是泪水。  
“我在这里。”Sam擦去Dean脸上的水痕，随即将他紧紧地拥入怀中。  
“我在这里，Dean，我不走，你也不要在留下我……”  
他感觉到Dean的手臂犹豫着，但是最终还是落在了他的背上。  
周围的世界挤压向他们幻化成一道道炫目的白光，而他们拥抱着彼此，没有再放手。  
他们融化在白光里。

——THE END


End file.
